


Last Moments

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt received for the RvB Angst War.  I swear I'm going to go back and update all these so you can see the actual prompts.  I just don't have time at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

Theta wasn’t okay. He flickered on North’s shoulder, turning in circles, standing on tiptoes, head high as though scenting the wind. 

“Something is coming, North.”

Theta felt North focusing. All extra thoughts faded instantly and North’s mind became still and calm, observing the world with his own senses and reaching through Theta for his own guidance and input. But Theta had nothing to offer but confusion.

He felt energy. He felt a pulse that beat with and against him. It made him feel stronger than anything, then made him feel as though he was seconds away from being crushed out of existence. His alarm echoed in North, and Theta felt North’s own unease, and the moment when North made his decision.

“We’ll go find South and get moving. Let’s not take unnecessary chances - we’re too vulnerable out here.”

Theta wanted to agree, but he felt sluggish. His connection with North felt odd in a way he couldn’t quite describe. It felt...itchy.

“Theta?”  
Yes?” Theta flickered when he realized the voice wasn’t North’s.  
“Theta?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Theta? Theta? Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-”

Theta couldn’t think. A cacophony of voices rose in his head, bewildering and terrifying. They flooded his senses, isolated him, distracted him, tried to pin him down. Theta reached out for North and found the bond weakened and chaotic, like a bridge being washed away in a flood. He threw himself into it anyway, reaching, straining every part of himself to find North, to make contact….

He found him. He found the spike of pain, reaching like a beacon through Theta, impaling him on North’s agony. Theta fluttered like a dying butterfly, flitting through North’s mind, taking inventory of wounds, trying to dull pain, to calm and collect his thoughts, but it all felt like sand falling away from him, unsaveable, irretrievable. He could feel the gulf widening between them, distance that he could not bridge no matter how he threw himself at it, and he wailed his grief, his love, his agony across the void, and felt North stir in answer. 

A cold electric jolt ripped through Theta as fingers grasped his chip where it was embedded at the base of North’s neck. The pain and shock was too much for North. A blast of memories hit Theta all at once, a flood that threatened to consume him, and he welcomed it, wished for annihilation, anything to avoid the horror to come. 

And at the end, an image overwhelmed all else.

South, laughing, relaxed and happy in a way that Theta had never seen her, the only way that North remembered her.

Woven through the memory were North’s last fading emotions. Love, for the one who knew more about him than anyone else in the world. Terror, for not knowing what had become of her. Guilty hopefulness, wondering if he was about to see her again.

The chip pulled free. North’s bond, and his life, flickered and died.


End file.
